danganronpafandomcom-20200222-history
Tenko Chabashira
MasterDanganronpa US Official Site |kanji talent=超高校級の「合気道家」 |romaji talent=''chō kōkō kyū no “aikidō-ka”'' |translated talent=Super High School Level Aikido Master |gender= |height= |weight = 52 kg (115 lbs) |birth_date= |chest_size=88 cm (35") |bmi=19.0 |blood_type=B |likes = |dislikes = Men |family= |participated=Killing Game Semester |fates=Murdered by Korekiyo Shinguji |status=Deceased |affiliation=Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles |previous_affiliation=Stone College Prep High SchoolTranslated List V3 Students' Former High Schools |game debut=''Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony'' |manga debut=''New Danganronpa V3: Minna no Koroshiai Shin Gakki Comic Anthology'' |game portrayal= Sora Tokui }} '''Tenko Chabashira' (茶柱 転子 Chabashira Tenko) is a student in Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles and a participant of the Killing Game Semester featured in Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony. Tenko is titled as the Ultimate MasterDanganronpa US Official Site (超高校級の「合気道家」''chō kōkō kyū no “aikidō-ka” lit.'' Super High School Level Aikido Master). She is a practitioner of the martial art she created with her master, called "Neo-Aikido".Danganronpa US Official Site History Early Life Part of the fake backstories created for Tenko and the other fifteen students was the Gopher Plan, which supposedly happened before the killing game started. It was initiated by the government after countless meteorites crashed into Earth. To try and preserve the last vestiges of mankind before the Earth's destruction, the government decided to select a number of excellent human beings, put them in a spaceship, and have them escape. Tenko and fifteen other high school students were chosen to participate. Not wanting to abandon their loved ones, they attempted to escape from the plan. Around that time, an extremist cult came into power. They believed that the meteor crashes were a punishment humanity brought upon itself, and having heard of the Gopher Plan, they tried to stop it. As a result, the “Ultimate Hunt” started and spread throughout the world, and the sixteen students were hunted down. The government then decided to counter the situation by faking the students' deaths, calming down the “Ultimate Hunt” while providing protection to the students. The Gopher Plan was then put into action while the Earth was being destroyed. Tenko and the others went to the space in a massive colony spaceship, the true form of Ultimate Academy of Gifted Juveniles. Kokichi Oma, one of the participant of the plan, declared himself as a member of Junko Enoshima's Remnants of Despair who masterminded the Killing Game and let Monokuma entered the spaceship, effectively forcing Tenko and the others to participate in the Killing Game. It should be noted that Tenko has no complete recollection of the event, as she was murdered before she actually received a complete memory about The Gopher Plan by the Flashback Light in Chapter 5. }} Killing Game Semester in the center of a circle inscribed with magical symbols. A cage, cloth, and statue are placed on top of her to complete the ritual. Unbeknownst to Tenko, Korekiyo hid a , a traditional Japanese weapon similar to a sickle, under the cloth covering the cage that would later be responsible for her death. The students turn off the lights in the room and sing together as Tenko prays and attempts to commune with Angie's spirit. However, Korekiyo stomps on a loose floorboard during the ritual, sending Tenko flying off the ground. Her neck is pierced by the kama above the cage, killing her instantly. The other students discover Tenko's corpse after the ritual, much to their shock and confusion. Himiko is shown sobbing upon the discovery of Tenko's corpse. }} Creation and Development Name ---- Her first name kanji 転子 tenko , means "rolling child". This is a reference to her talent, as Aikido includes rolling in its techniques. Her last name kanji, 茶柱 Chabashira (lit. "tea pillar"), is a figurative term referring to a how, when drinking green tea made with chopped tea stalks (see Kukicha), a few thin stems can go through the kettle into the drinker's cup and float around near the surface of the liquid. Chabashira ''specifically is when one such stalk ends up floating completely upright - an uncommon occurrence that is considered a lucky omen. Alternate Fates ---- In ''Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony (Demo Version), Tenko was inside the cafeteria along with Himiko Yumeno and Kaito Momota. She introduced herself to Kaede Akamatsu, who thinks that Tenko is cute, automatically making her blush and feeling embarrassed. However, when Kaede asked confirmation from Makoto Naegi, Tenko doesn't need his answer, showing her dislike towards men. During the incident of Yasuhiro Hagakure's murder, Himiko was having a tea with Tenko in the cafeteria. She gives her the lecture about the different between magic and witchcraft and stated that during that time there were always only two of them. However, Tenko noticed a male entered the kitchen but didn't have time to put a closer attention since Himiko's lecture intensified and doesn't let her to have a free time until the body discovery announcement was broadcasted by Monokuma. Appearance Tenko has a fair skin tone, sharp green eyes and long black hair put into two long pigtails. Her hair is held by long white ribbons, a large green bow with a white floral pattern and she also wears a purple headband with a star-shaped adornment on the left side of her head. She wears a blue school uniform top that stops above her bellybutton, a frilly blue skirt, white socks with a blue stripe that end under the knee and . She has a beauty mark under the left side of her mouth and she has a pink choker with a yellow bell. Personality Tenko is an incredibly noisy and generally cheerful person. She wears her emotions plainly and has a habit of yelling out in a loud voice to show her fighting spirit.Chabashira's profile from the official website. She suffers from overactivity and directs her energy into her Neo Aikido. She has also described herself as being "not very good at thinking". She also refers to herself in third person in the Japanese version.Famitsu Scan October 6th, 2016. As a Neo Aikido practitioner, Tenko takes pride in facing the opponent from the front, and she courageously tries to confront the "Exisal" killing machines. Indeed, despite being an Aikido practitioner, Tenko can be very aggressive and quickly resorts to violence, insisting that it's self-defense.Seiyuu revelation. She takes pride in inventing the Neo Aikido along with her master and throughout the game, she will constantly threaten guys or Monokuma with her deadly Neo Aikido techniques, saying that it is very powerful. However, she admits that compared to Gonta Gokuhara's incredible power, she had no match for him. As a part of her Neo Aikido skills, she is also shown to be capable of reading the minds of those she throws. Due to some issue in the past, she feels strong hatred towards boys, to the point of referring to them as "awful boys" (lit. replacing part of the normal word for boys with the kanji for death) and openly stating all men should perish. She seems to believe that boys are much more likely to do negative and deceiving things than girls, like always being the first to lie and always shifting the blame right away. She dislikes boys so much that even the nice things they do can cause her to react very negatively. For example, she doesn't like boys praising her. If a boy compliments her looks, her expression will die in an instant. She also never allows a boy to touch her, throwing him reflexively if they even attempt to try. Her dislike of boys is portrayed as a very emotional and irrational opinion, as there are moments when a boy acts sensible and Tenko feels like agreeing with them, but then refuses solely because they are a boy. Contrasting her hatred towards boys, Tenko likes other girls much more. During dangerous situations, she recklessly rushes to protect all the girls, and only them. She also gets very shy and humorously humble if a girl compliments her looks, blushing strongly and insisting that her looks definitely aren't good. She appears attracted to girls and is especially fond of idols, often having dreams about them. Himiko is her favorite, and she often admires, wishes to accompany and fusses over her, which annoys the magician. However, Tenko is also shown to act embarrassed and panicky if Himiko points out her possible attraction to girls, and she seems to be shy about telling Himiko about it. Tenko also occasionally has a more panicky side in other situations as well, as she seems to panic in a class trial if she is suspected to be the culprit, and overall tends to react strongly in humorous ways. In the demo version, when Kaede talks to her after the murder, she immediately panics as she assumes she is being suspected. Despite her very emotional side, she often gives others right kind of advice. Despite her loud and aggressive nature, she is polite to everyone, even boys, referring them with the formal suffix "-san" (original Japanese release only). Her politeness is so powerful that it surpasses her hatred toward boys. Talent Ultimate Aikido Master Tenko and her master has developed a new style of Aikido named the Neo Aikido. Different from the original teaching of Aikido, the Neo Aikido that Tenko invented is more aggressive and has many offensive techniques. In other languages Tenko's talent as it appears in official translations of Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony. Relationships :Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles: Himiko Yumeno Angie Yonaga Gonta Gokuhara Kirumi Tojo Korekiyo Shinguji Kaede Akamatsu Kaede has a tendency to compliment Tenko's looks, surprising her and causing her to blush. Due to her prejudge against boys, Tenko warns Kaede about Shuichi, even though there is no any real reason for it. K1-B0 With him being neither a boy or a girl, Tenko considers K1-B0 "barely passable", not treating him as harshly as boys, but neither being as nice towards him as she is towards girls. K1-B0 is unsure whether or not this should be considered robophobia. Shuichi Saihara Quotes |-|DRV3 Demo= |-| Danganronpa V3= List of Appearances |-|Games= *''Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony (Demo Version)'' *''Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony'' |-|Manga= *''New Danganronpa V3: Minna no Koroshiai Shin Gakki Comic Anthology'' *''New Danganronpa V3: Minna no Koroshiai Shin Gakki Comic Anthology Volume 2'' Trivia *Other characters who also speak in third person within the series beside Tenko are Ibuki Mioda, Monaca Towa, Angie Yonaga, and Gonta Gokuhara. *In a poll hosted by MyNavi, fans voted Tenko the 8th most popular Danganronpa V3 student.MyNavi Poll *She does not know how to swim, as mentioned by her in Chapter 2 when she arrives to the pool with K1-B0 and Shuichi. * References Navigation ru: Тенко Чабашира es:Tenko Chabashira pl:Tenko Chabashira fr:Tenko Chabashira Category:Danganronpa V3 Characters Category:Female Category:Deceased Category:Murdered